


Swing Batter Batter

by SpaceFrogFren (orphan_account)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Baseball, Blood and Gore, Cats, Death, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Second Person, The reader is god, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpaceFrogFren
Summary: The Judge Laughs to himself as your avatar falls to the ground, dead.You knew it was going to be tough, but you never expected this!





	Swing Batter Batter

**“Hence nothing remains except for our regrets.”**

 

As your avatar falls to the ground, lifeless, you stare at the snickering cat; he returns the gaze with eyes that mock your very existence. How many times have you lost now? Twenty? A hundred? A Thousand? It’s getting rather repetitive.

 

You knew the Judge was wise, he could see past the puppet you control with both hands and look directly at you, not even Hugo, the creator of all the misery of the world could do this.

 

But now that you’re facing off against him, you see just how little control you have over the situation, every attack, every hit you attempt to land he brushes off as though it was paper you were throwing at him, despite the bloodstains on the bat, despite the add ons throwing themselves at him like sawblades, he chuckles at you, the rage in his eyes could melt a thousand worlds as he does nothing but laugh, laugh at your puppets insanity, laugh at the fact that you had any control in this world, a world where he was god, and you thought you could defy him and his will.

 

But….Perhaps you can, it’s only a game to you, you can simply reboot, start again, and maybe this time you’ll be able to smash his skull in with your avatars bat, maybe this time you’ll finally wipe the smile off the cats face! Maybe this time you’ll finally turn the switch to OFF.

 

You grin, press restart, and watch as the Batter steps forward, the add-ons right behind him as the Judge looks at you again and mockingly sings.

 

“Hey batter batter, swing batter batter.”

 

You angrily clench your hand into a fist and quietly mumble to your avatar.

 

“ **Don’t miss**.”

 

The Judge laughs to himself as the Batter attempts to swing at him, only to miss completely.

 

“Ah, this is going to be fun!” he says with joy.

 

You’ve only got one goal in mind, one purpose, one final step before you reach the top of the mountain, one thing you must accomplish before you ascend to the heavens…….

 

Kill that cat.

 

And turn that fucking switch **OFF**.

 


End file.
